my lady knights
by blundering love of a writer
Summary: kagome gets sent to a new world after the final battle with Naraku. were she is sent to protect onther and probly find a new love!parring GoergeXkagome AlannaXjon R&R please!


sorry for the quick change just thought it be better! oh and be for i for get i do not own inuyasha or eny tamora pierce books. thanks alote!!!

* * *

This was the final battle. Kouga and Sesshomaru had joined the group a year before. Kouga finally got over his obsession with her and matted Ayami and consider her his sister. Kouga also trained her in the art of hand to hand. Sesshoumaru also adopted her as his little sister and hair the western lands. That meant that he too trained her in swords-manship. And ever other weapon known to man (or demon.)

It can as a shock when kikyou stumbled into their camp one day begging for forgiveness for what she had done. They gave it and she along with Miroku trained her in the way of a priest/priestess. During that time Sango taught her every thing to know about being a demon slayer.

Midoriko came to Kagome in her dreams and told her that she was her incarnation and not kikyou's also the she was not human but a shadow fox demon. Midoriko also told her that after the final battle she was to be sent to a different world some where in tortall. So Midoriko taught Kagome the codes of chivalry and perfect court manners.

Know kagome made a big change in her wardrobe and attitude (sp). Her new wardrobe consist of dark green almost black hakama's and a top like Hakudoshi's except it was black with red puff balls.

Now they were hear fighting, kouga against Kagura. Inuyasha against Kanna, Sesshoumaru was against Hakudoshi, Sango, Miruko, Shippo and Kikyou against the hoards of demons. Kagome fought Naraku.

Kagome's prove.

As I set up a barrier around Naraku and me, I let my true appearance show. Black with red tipped fox ears pop up from the top of my head along with a sleek black with red tipped tail sproted from my tailbone. My nails turn into deadly claws and dull canines turn into fangs. I grinned in spite of myself. "Ku Ku so the little miko is a demon? Interesting." Leered Naraku "So it would seem, but we do not have time for idol chit-chat the time for you demise is now." I said calmly. With that said the battle to determine the future begins. I unsheathed my double edge sword kazu, they blade was made of black crystal and the hilt of pure silver, a jewel that looked much like a dragons eye implanted where the hilt and blade meet.

I waited for Naraku to move first but it would seem that he too was waiting for the same. Moments later I charged kaze poised at his heart. The battle was on.

Naraku shot out a tentacle to block my attack as well as sent another strait at Inuyasha in the heart. I pivoted and swung kaze in a crescent arc. Severing Naraku's left arm his from body. I was preparing to attack again when I heard the screams of the others; jumping back I sweep over the battle field with my eyes. All were dead except the mighty demon lord of the west.

I turn my eyes back to Naraku, and growled. "This is the end, Naruku, you fate has been seen now it is time to fulfill!" I knew I was about to transform, with a mighty roar I was engulfed into the shadows.

End Kagome's prove

Naraku's prove.

I watch the little miko being consumed by the shadows. I knew I had sealed my fate, by the look in her eye's I could see lady fate and her sister lady destiny standing behind her when the miko sprang out of the shadows in the form of a large black and red nine tailed fox. I closed my eyes and accepted defeat. End Naraku's prove

Kagome's prove (again).

I transform once again into my humanoid state and picked up the tainted half of the shikon no tama. It was absorbed back into my body. I looked up and at the battle field. Kagura and kanna had fled while Sesshoumaru just left tenseiga by Inuyasha, Hakudoshi was heading strait to me holding three jewel shards. Two that were Kouga's and the last one that was kohaku's. I was about to thank him when she started to speak.

"Kagome, for the many times we have meet I could not bring myself to kill you," he hesitated "You, you have become an older sister to me, even if it is a one sided thought. I would like to give you my glaive and Ente would like you to be his next master." Hakidoshi said softly as he placed his glaive in my hands. "Hakudoshi would it be alright to call you my little brother? And would you like go live with my mother, brother and grandfather?" I asked looking him straight in the eye. I saw hope, acceptance and love. (Okay people I know this is really oc. First with Naraku and now Hakudoshi it's just not right! But this story is about a dream –really messed up dream- I had) "I would like that." Hakudoshi said softly, I nodded and patted him on the head – like how Sesshoumaru does for Rin-

End Kagome's prove.

Just then a large in a large flash, sent Hakudoshi to the future to Kagome's family while Kagome was being sent to tortall. During this Kagome was turned into a 13 year old and her miko powers were turned into the Gift and sight. A powerful barrier was erected around her mind. Ente was also changed he no longer had blood red eye's but black one's he also had a full tack. The mother came and told her all of which Kagome had to know as well as the language of the old ones.

Now

Kagome and Ente lay in an apple orchard when a jolly man in his middle age appeared. (if you read the book Alanna the lioness – first adventure you would know what he looks like and I'm too lazy to give a disruption.) "Are these your orchards sir? They are very fine" asked Kagome, the man looked pleased. "why yes they are youngling the best in tortall if I may say so myself. Tell me what your name lad?" he asked "is it not common curtsey to give ones name before asking?" Kagome asked. "Well you caught me there, my name is Sir Myles of Olou and you would be?" Myles asked again, "my name is Kagome and my horse is Ente. Sir Myles." Kagome replied easily as Sir Myles sat beside her. "what an odd name, where do you come from?" asked Myles. "I have no home but on the road Sir," Kagome said softly.

Myles sat in silence for a few moments contemplating on something in his mind. "Kagome would you like to come to the palace with me to become a knight?" he asked. "that sounds appealing I think I shall come along." Said Kagome.

Kagome's prove

I got up and pick an apple from a low hanging branch "May I?" I asked Myles "have as many as you like, I do not mind." He replied.

After picking few and feeding them to Ente. I started to brush his cote while he ate. "That is a fine horse you have there, Ente was it?" Myles came up beside me his hand out stretched to pat Ente. My hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist gently yet firmly. Not looking up at his shocked face I said "if you wish to like you will not touch Ente. He allows only his master near him." I just hen noticed how rude I was and let his wrist free before bowing. "My applouges (sp) Sir Myles I did not wish to be brash." I held my head down in embarrassment. That was till Myles shuffled my hair and laughed. "It okays Kagome I've seen others that are just as bad as this. And you wear only warning me" said Myles lightly, I had to smile. Just then a clap of thunder was herd "Sir Myles where is your mount? I do be leave you would not like to get caught in this storm." I asked while saddling up Ente. When I turned to Myles I saw a sheepish look on his face. "now that you mention it no." he said. I sighed in announce and sent a pointed look at Ente as I mounted. "get on Ente wont try any thing" I watched as Myles nodded and mounted behind me grabbing the rains I gently kicked Ente into a steady canter with Myles giving me the directions to his manner.

End Kagome's prove

Once there Myles sent a servent to prepare a bathe and room for Kagome so that she could stable Ente and brush him down. When that was finished Kagome grabbed my satle bags and heeded in, once inside the manner did it start to pour. A servent came and showed Kagome to her room with a hot bath already. Kagome thanked him before closing the door to bathe in peace.

"my mother when is the chosen on required to come?" Kagome asked the mother goddess. "In three months time, my child" replied the mother. "Ask Sir Myles if you can stay at the dancing dove for that time, so that you can arrive at to castle at the same time as Alanna." added Midoriko. "To hear is to obey, but there is one thing I must ask" Kagome asked "what is it little one?" The mother asked "what happened to my sword kaze?" she asked "I had it sent with Hakudishi so that you could talk to each other. But I also have a gift for you little one." Midoriko said sheepishly "you could have told me this before." Kagome muttered "yes well I got you So'unga you are the only one that will have full control of it." Midoriko said before leaving. "Take care my child" mother said before leaving as well.

Kagome finish her bathe and went to change. Donning a white hakama and a haori, the haori had black swirls on the back of the right sleeve. She also placed tessaiga and tensaiga on her right hip and So'unga on her back. Kagome also placed two daggers in each sleeve, she also grabbed Hakudoshi's glaive and headed out to the dinning hall were she smelt food and Sir Myles.

Kagome's prove

As I enter the dinning hall I quickly scanned the area of any threats, "Ah Kagome come and sit I was just waiting for you." Myles said. I nodded and sat at his side and placed my glaive to set against the table. "Sir Myles, may I ask for a favour?" I asked "it depends on what it is lad?" Myles asked as he eyed her weapons. "I have never been to coures (sp) so I would like to stay at an inn for three months time, if that is alright with you." I said as I waited for him to start eating. "That is expectable, it will be done, but may I ask you one question first?" Myles said "yes go ahead." I replied already knowing what it was. "Do you really know how to wield those weapons you carry?" "Yes I do," with that said Myles nodded and started to eat.

Latter that night Kagome sat in Sir Myles's study, playing a game if chess with him. "When do we leave Myles? I would like to know before hand so that I may be ready." I asked out of the bleu. "When the son raises tomorrow lad," he said absently as her placed her in check mate. "Looks like you win; I have and never will understand this game." I muttered out with a yawn. "Goodnight Myles, I will see you in the morning" with that I went to my room and was fast asleep when my head hit the pillow.

End Kagome's prove

The next morning Kagome woke up two hours before the others and went out to the courtyard to practice some simple katas before making it look like she was battling an imaginary foe. About a half hour of that she practiced with her glaive and then started hand-to-hand. This was what Myles and some of the servants stumbled upon. Kagome was sweaty but satisfied with when she finished. "Kagome go and freshen up when you come back I have something for you." Myles said from behind her. "Yes sir" Kagome said before heading in to do as ordered. She came back out dressed in a simple brown hakama and haori. A pair of black leather boots with hidden daggers at the tips and her hair in a tight braid. Myles stood beside a man in his twenties. "Kagome this is Alphonse he is to your servant at the castle." Said Myles "hello Alphonse, it is a pleaser to meet you." Kagome said as she nodded her head. "As is I master." Alphonse replied with a bow. Kagome sighed "please call me Kagome, not master" Kagome said. "If that is what you wish Ma-Kagome" he replied. "Kagome if you will saddle your horse – I already had a servant pack you belongings- so that we may set out." Myles asked. Kagome nodded before heading to the stables to ready Ente. When that was done they headed out.

Kagome's prove

We reached coures that night. And I was able to go to the inn I wished to after a bit of pleading with Sir Myles. Alphonse and I get along wonderfully; I think I'm starting to think of him as an older brother more then servant. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a slight tug on my coin purse. I looked down and saw a little boy no older then 8. He looked up started and was about to run for it when I caught his wrist and hoisted him on Ente with me. "If you are going to steal from somebody do try not to tug any thing. It's a sure give away." I said lightly as I pulled out 5 gold nobles and placed then in his hands "this should last you and your family –if you have one- about a month and a half." I said as I pulled stopped at the dancing dove. I could tell the bay was shocked 'well I did give him five gold nobles.' I mused to myself. "Th-thank you sir. And I'll keep that to heart." He stuttered. I nodded and let him off before dismounting as well. When the boy was off he did not leave. "Is there something you need?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. "c-can I stay with you? My- my parents just died the other day." He asked I thought it over for a moment. "There is no problem with that. But tell my your name." I said as I walked Ente into a stall and started to groom him. "My name's Gin" said Gin. "And mine's Kagome and this is Ente. Don't get to close he tends to get nasty." I said with some amusement. "Okay Kagome." He replied, Ente let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "Gin would you get my bag for me please." I asked while shutting the stall door. "This one?" he asked.

Gin picked up a brown leather bag that, sat at the door of the stables. "Yes that one, Alphonse already got a room for us." I told him while picking up the other bags and my glaive me though for a moment 'I'd take a staff instead.' I thought "Gin would you like to see a magic trick?" I asked him innocently while mentally laughing. "Oh, yes please?" Gin replied nearly bouncing off the walls. "Okay then watch." I told him as I held my glaive ready to attack and let some of my magic flow threw it to my hands and into the glaive, it started to shrink till it was the size of my pinky. Stashing it in a pocket in my sleeve I pulled out my staff that was in the same pocket and enlarged it. The look on Gin's reaction was amusing his eye's bulging and his mouth hanging open. "You might what to close that mouth of yours your attraction flies." I told him amusedly he shut his mouth with a click. "Well then come on I'm hungry and I'd bet Alphonse has eaten already" I pointed out while leaning on the staff and picking up the forgotten bag.

End Kagome's prove

Once entering the bussy inn Kagome spotted Alphonse right off he was talking to red head in a high backed chair. Heading over to them Kagome took a seat next to the red head. "Alphonse, Will you take care of Gin for me? He will be staying with us for awhile." Kagome informed Alphonse as a serving girl brought a bowl of fruit and juice. Nodding in thanks Kagome the fruit. The red head introduced himself as George Cooper. "Kagome" supplied Kagome not sparing a glance at him. "Kagome? Isn't that a lasses name?" asked George. "To you yes to me no." Said Kagome as she cut an apple into pieces. "I got ye a room Kagome, the only one left, will ye be taking the bed or the floor." Asked Alphonse. "Floor." Kagome answered courtly. "As you wish" turning to Gin Alphonse said "I'll set up a bed role for ye. It's the best we can do." Alphonse said before leading Gin up stairs. "Why'd you giv'm yer bed?" George asked curiosity this was a first for him. Kagome just shrugged and said "I can't stand them, the most comfort I get its sleeping against a stack of books." George stared for a moment before nodding. "Is that so? I've never heard of such." "Now if you will you excuse me." Said Kagome as she stood and left for her room.

Kagome prove.

As I entered the room I noticed that Alphonse was asleep in the bed and Gin was also sleeping in the spear bed role. Making sure that nobody was near the room Kagome started to change and let the concealment down. My fox ears and tail twitched and swayed in pleaser at being free again. Walking over to the mirror I chanted a small spell and a in the mirror appeared the face of Hakudoshi. "Hello brother how are you?" I asked. "I'm okay just greatly confused" he replied. "Well you will get over that soon I hope, did you get my sword?" I asked him. Hakudoshi nodded. "Good now I must go I sense some one trying to listen in to our conversation." I told him before canceling the spell.

"Cough me lad." Said George as he walked into the room. "What did you hear?" I asked bluntly. "Some thin 'bout a sword and that be all" George said I sensed no lie from his words and told him to leave. But it would seem that he has a different plan. George walked over to the windowsill and made himself conferrable. "So tell me, you'r ain't no lad, but a lass." George said strait to the point. "You are smart I will give you that." I told him. "Well I am the king of thieves." he bosted.

"You should not stroke you ego so, it'll turn you into a pompous ass" said Kagome calmly. "Why lass I'm hurt dat you think of me so" George said in mock horror. Kagome just snorted, "Yes, yes and I'm the lord provost" Kagome mocked back.

"Will ye two take's it out side. Some folk like to sleep at this hour," hissed Alphonse sleepily. Kagome sighed softly and with a wave of her hand Alphonse was back in the arms of sleep. "Now if there is nothing you wish to tell me, I must be off. I'm planning on tormenting my lord provost" Kagome giggled before letting down her concealment. Kagome already new that George had seen her in this form already and leapt out the window into the night.

George sighed softly before he retired to his room for some well-needed rest with Kagome on his mind.

Later that night Kagome returned her face red as she tried to suppress her laughter. The sight was highly amusing she had just dropped in during the evening meal and watched as the gaurds and the lord provost sputter and choke on their drinks 'I think one fainted' Kagome mused to herself as she et herself be consumed be her humer. 'I simply must tell George this it is simply to amusing to keep to myself.' Kagome thought before jumping out of her window and stealing into George's. Once Kagome had entered the room she was pulled flush against a hard bear chest with a dagger to her neck. This was something Kagome was not excepting this. "Do ye know what's a door for?" asked George lightly as he chuckled in amusement "Yes I do know what a door is for, but I never really fancied them." Kagome replied as she slipped out of his grasp to take a seat on his bed. "Well lass what's so 'portent that's ya had to wake me?" George asked "Well I just got back form my friendly little visit with my lord provost and his guards and wanted to tell you there reactions. T'is all to amusing to keep to my self" said Kagome with a little giggle. "Then tell already I do wish to get some sleep this night." Joked George. "Alright this is that happen I used a little magic trick and pop up right in front of my lord provost and said ' why my lord provost I thank you for your invitation!' and I plopped myself down in the empty seat next to him. And when he finely got his bearings every one else were moving already!" Kagome said with such merit that even the grouchiest men would smile at. "Tis sound like ye had fun." George commented dryly. "Yes now I'll be off to bed night George." Said Kagome as she gave him a quick kiss one the lips and dashed to her room.

Things went like this for three mouths, as Kagome and George got closer. Every one in the pub the dancing dove seemed to lighten up with her there. Gin was offer a job as the chefs monkey which he took to nicely. But know was the day that Kagome had to leave the dancing dove with Alphonse to had to the castle to become a knight with Alanna.

That day as Kagome dressed she placed all her weapons were they belonged and headed out to the stables were Alphonse waited to set out.

"Kagome wait! I got you something!" Gin yelled as he ran out into courtyard. "What is it Gin?" Kagome asked as she checked her tack. "Its uh hear!" Yelled Gin as he shoved a thin box into her hands and ran back to the kitchens.


End file.
